Bedroom?
by Midnight Syndicate
Summary: So, bedroom?" Pointless smut SuzakuxLelouch


_Well, I've finally managed to write this. I've always loved Lelouch x Suzaku and there just isn't enough smut out there for my tastes…so I'm writing a pointless lemon… yay._

_I do not own the characters; just make them do naughty things XD _

(-)

Suzaku's hands trailed deftly down his own stomach. He was standing in front of the large full length bathroom mirror- only clad in his boxers. He bit his lips as he touched the sore spot just above the waist of his boxers.

He had been walking to Lelouch's room, for they suppose to go out today, when he slipped on the hardwood floor and hit his left hip on an end table in the hallway. Now he was left alone, in his best friends bathroom, half-naked looking at the reddening welt.

He couldn't help the blush that tinted his face.

Turning towards the porcelain sink, the Japanese boy took the wet washcloth and dabbed at it, wiping away the miniscule amount of blood.

That was when Lelouch entered, half-asleep with a white towel slung over his shoulder; clearly he was prepared to take a shower. His violet eyes widened as his eyes met those of emerald.

"S-Suzaku?" He asked through a yawn, eying his friend suspiciously. "What are you doing in here?" He seemed unfazed by the fact that his friend was half-naked.

"Oh-uh… I was going to go and wake you up, but uh… on the way to your room I kind of… slipped and…" He trailed off and motioned to his hip.

"Hm, let me look at it." Lelouch said and walked closer to his friend, hands outstretched to the small wound.

"N-no I-I'm fine, I can take care of it." He mumbled, moving away from the searching hands, his face red.

"Come on, Suzaku. Let me tend to it, I know some first aid." Lelouch said, a crease forming in his brow. Suzaku knew that this meant his friend wasn't going to give in.

"F-fine…" He mumbled, adverting his gaze from the other boy.

Lelouch smiled to himself, moving to the small cabinet kept in the bathroom. Within it, he found some cotton balls and some rubbing alcohol. Lelouch turned back to the Japanese boy and motion for him to sit on the edge of the tub.

Suzaku complied, and sat down stiffly on the edge of the porcelain tub, his knees drawn together and one hand resting on each knee.

Lelouch dropped to his knees, alcohol and cotton balls in hand.

"So, how did you do this again?" Lelouch murmured as he spread his friend's knees apart and placed himself between them.

Suzaku was finding it awfully hard to concentrate. "I-uh… I was going to your room, to-to wake you up… when I-I fell down and hit my hip on the-uh-the table." He explained, closing his eyes because he could feel the _heat_ radiating off of Lelouch, he could feel the others breath fanning against his stomach, and to his horror he could feel heat radiate to his groin.

And then he felt the other's finger prodding the area around the reddened flesh on his abdomen, he could barely contain the gasp that left his lips, passing it off as a cough.

Lelouch glanced up at his friend's distraught face, and it was then that he noticed their precarious position. And then he blushed crimson, and paused in his prodding.

Suzaku opened his eyes, noticing his friend's hesitation. They stared at each other for a long moment, and then Lelouch broke the contact, eyes darting back to the alcohol within his hands.

The Japanese boy let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, his hands clenched at his knee caps.

Lelouch applied some of the alcohol to one of the cotton balls, and then began to smooth it over the welted flesh, his touch feather light. His other can came to rest on Suzaku's hip.

"Nn…L-Lelouch..." Suzaku mumbled, eyes clenched shut as he unconsciously leaned into his friends touch. The prince let out a small noise of surprise and looked up into his friends face, purple met green.

"Su-Suzaku…?" It was quiet, and the Japanese boy almost didn't hear it. Suzaku placed a hand under the Prince's chin.

He lifted Lelouch's face to meet his, eyes boring into each other. Then Suzaku connected their lips gently.

Lelouch was still at first, to shock to move. Suzaku moved away, eyes a bit forlorn as he looked into the shocked violet before him.

"Listen, Lelouch… I-I'm sorry… I shouldn't have… shouldn't have done that." He adverted his gaze to the floor, cheeks burning crimson. _This is the biggest mistake I've ever made, _Suzaku thought to himself, _I shouldn't have done that… now he knows how I really feel… _

And then the strangest thing happened. He felt a pair of lips upon his own, shock coursed through him. Opening his eyes wide, Suzaku saw ebony fringe and clenched purple eyes. He couldn't help but smile as his own lids began to lower until they, to, were closed.

When Lelouch broke the kiss, Suzaku couldn't help the small whine of protest that left his slightly swollen lips.

"Mm… Lelouch?" He asked gently, removing his hands from the slightly shorter male's shoulders.

The prince coughed awkwardly but smiled up at the Japanese boy. His cheeks were an adorable shade of red, and he was shifting his eyes nervously… then he said something that sent shivers down his spine.

"Bedroom?" His voice quivered a bit and he looked a little shaky, but his eyes conveyed seriousness, and… lust?

"Le-Lelouch… are you…sure you want to do this? Everything is just so sudden and I-" Lelouch placed a finger on his soon to be lover's lips, hushing his ramblings.

"Yes, I want this Suzaku." He said quietly, a small smile playing around his lips. "So, bedroom?" His cheeks went crimson.

The Japanese boy could only smile with relief and grabbed onto his prince's hand- and proceeded to lead him to the bedroom.

(-)

Lelouch's back was up against the door as soon as he locked it; Suzaku's lips crashing against the Prince's.

Suzaku pressed flush against Lelouch, his hands tangled in raven locks. He wasn't disagreeing with it either; his arms were wound round the taller boy's neck, their hips grinding against each other.

"A-ah…" Lelouch mumbled as the kiss was broken. He looked into emerald eyes, and smile confidently.

Suzaku murmured one word, "Bed." And the next thing Lelouch registered was his shirt was gone, as was Suzaku's, and there were lips on his again- downy pillows pressing into his back.

Suzaku broke the kiss, to trail feather light touches down his jaw and collar bone. His sensitive lips found Lelouch's pulse point and began to nip at it, enjoying the breathless noises emitting from his soon-to-be lover.

Lelouch tangled his hands in Suzaku's hair, tugging lightly as the other moved lower. He gave a startled cry when the knight reached his nipples.

Suzaku gave a breathless chuckle. "Like that, huh?" His voice was quiet, and with each syllable Lelouch felt hot breath fanning across his stomach. He could only nod, and whimper when Suzaku continued his ministrations- hand moving to the waist band of his pajama bottoms.

Soon they were gone, and the only thing that was protecting his modesty was a pair of black bikini underwear- which was doing nothing to hide his erection.

Lelouch's hands gripped Suzaku's hair tighter when he felt a hand dip into his underwear, to grip his straining member. "A-Ahh… Su-Suzaku…"

The knight smirked, his mouth coming to leave teasing kisses on the waist band of his prince's underwear. And then they to were gone, leaving Lelouch completely naked and trembling.

"Do you… ah, haven any…lotion, or something?" Suzaku asked, cheeks reddened and panting slightly.

"Lotion? - oh… uh," He blushed brightly and pointed to the bedside table. "Check the… the top drawer."

Suzaku smiled and nodded, moving to pull the drawer out. He rummaged in it for a few seconds, and then his hand came out holding a slender bottle filled with white lotion. He popped the top and the smell of roses filled the room.

"Roses, Lelouch?" He chuckled while removing his pants, hands getting stuck for a moment on the belt buckle. But, soon enough he was as naked as Lelouch.

And the prince could only stare, his cheeks red. Suzaku was tan, very tan and it stuck out against his own pale skin. His counterpart was also muscled, while he wasn't. Their differences stuck out in Lelouch's mind. But all thought was washed away when he felt finger tips trailing along his length.

Lelouch bit his lip to keep from screaming. Suzaku only smiled mischievously as he coated three of his fingers in the white lotion, he then placed his hand back on the prince's cock, stroking it slowly.

"A-ah… Suzaku… nnn…" The prince moaned, hands fisting in the sheets and his back arching. "More…"

Suzaku sped up the pace while one of his lotion covered fingers prodded at the shorter boy's entrance until his finger was fully sheathed.

Lelouch barely registered the pain, to focused on Suzaku's hand on his cock. When the second finger was added however, he winced.

"Sorry, sorry." The knight breathed pausing for Lelouch to get used to the sensation. Once the ebony haired boy nodded, Suzaku regained the pace he had obtained.

The brown haired boy added a third finger, just to make sure he would be stretched enough, when a few tears slipped from his partner's violet eyes.

"If it hurts to bad, we can stop…" Suzaku whispered, his lips grazing the other's ear.

Lelouch shook his head, "No… no, don't stop. Please don't stop." Then he thrusted his hips up against Suzaku's fingers, impaling himself deeper. Shivers racked the knight's body, leaving a warm feeling in his groin.

After a few more mind-numbing thrusts, for the knight had eventually found Lelouch's prostate, Suzaku removed his fingers- only to receive a disappointed whimper from the boy.

The knight popped open the lotion bottle again and put a good sized amount in his palm. He gritted his teeth to keep himself from moaning when he rubbed the lotion over his own straining erection. Once he was adequately covered, Suzaku placed Lelouch's ankles on his shoulders- the tip of his cock resting on the smaller boy's entrance.

Suzaku made eye contact with the Prince, giving him one last chance to back out. Lelouch gave him a challenging look, and then nodded- signaling for him to continue.

Suzaku pistioned his hips forward, burying himself to the hilt in one fell swoop. The Britannian boy let out a yelp, hands clenching the sheets and eyes closing as pain shot up his spine. The Japanese boy placed soothing kisses over his lover's face, one hand cupping his chin. "Shh …" He mumbled into his prince's fair skin, connecting their lips as a distraction.

Lelouch responded, but it was easy to see that he was still in pain. The knight snaked a hand in between their joined bodies, to grip Lelouch's straining member. That gave him a mixed reaction, Lelouch whimpered, and attempted to buck his hips- but was unable to due to their precarious position.

Their eyes connecting and a jolt shot down Suzaku's spine, settling in his stomach. Then the Britannian boy nodded, moving his hips experimentally- there was but a twinge of pain.

"M-move…"

Suzaku complied, pulling out half-way and moving back in slowly. Once he was fully sheathed again, Lelouch bit his lip and whimpered, "F-faster…"

The Japanese boy smirked, pulling out till only the tip still resided within Lelouch, then slammed back in. To his immediate satisfaction, Lelouch cried out in pleasure- his back arching.

"Suza_ku_!" He cried, his eyes closing. The knight repeated the motion, groaning his own pleasure.

The knight moved faster- his back straining from the effort or repeatedly thrusting into the tight heat. Beads of sweat began to build up on his chest and shoulders, running down his tan skin.

Lelouch threaded his hands in the sheets, grabbing fistfuls and gasping for breath- Suzaku's name on his lips.

"God… Lelouch…" The knight moaned, he was so tight and hot. He began to angle his hips, searching for that spot within his lover that would drive him over the edge.

"Nn! _Suzaku, _there! Ahh... again!" He cried, back arching as far as his muscles would allow. He began to thrust his hips in time with the Japanese boy's, needing more friction.

"Harder… Ngn, please Suzaku!" He didn't even really know what he was begging for, only that a fire was building in his groin and he was extremely close to release.

"A-ah…" Suzaku panted, sweat rolling off his chest. "I'm-I'm close… Lelouch…" He hissed, speeding up his pace and the force of his thrusts.

A wordless moan left Lelouch's lips- sounding vaguely like his knight's name as he came in hot white spurts all over his chest and Suzaku's.

The feeling of the other tightening around him made the Japanese boy come, groaning a clear- "Lelouch."- His seed spilling into the smaller boy.

Suzaku pulled out- with a small wince from Lelouch- and lay next to him, his arms coming to encircle the paler boy's waist.

They both lay next to each other for a few minutes, coming down from their orgasmic high. Then Suzaku spoke:

"L-Lelouch?" The darker boy asked his voice tentative despite being a bit breathless.

"Hm?" The prince asked, already drowsy.

"I-…What does this mean?" He was a tad bit confused. Did this mean that they were a couple? Or was this just some fling?

"It means, Suzaku, that you are now my boyfriend and will be taking me to lunch tomorrow after we tell everyone." He said matter of factly, a smile in his voice. Suzaku chuckled, and placed a kiss on his boyfriend's neck

"Wouldn't have it any other way." He smiled and eventually they both fell to sleep- arms wrapped around each other tightly.

(-)

_It's done! This thing has taken me sooo long to write- well… really just a week but I have to say that I am very happy with the way it came out- seeing as this was my first slash lemon thing. Let me know what you think! _


End file.
